Blossoming Love
by Love.And.Vodka
Summary: Shikamaru sees Sakura one day on the benchand from then on there is sparks. I suck at summaries. Shika/Saku R & R !
1. Chapter 1

GG: I'm trying to write for Naruto for a change. so, tell me what you think and where i need help. Do you like it or hate it, just don't be too mean i' real sensitive.

Disclamor: I don't own Naruto.

Broken Cherry Blossom

No sasu/saku its Saku/Shika

Sakura sat on the bench thinking about him. How he left her on that cold bench in the middled of the night. How he said ''Thankyou'', and how she had confessed her love for him. She was 16 now. She had a perfectly sculpted body. She had fanboys now. She could have any man she wanted. So then why did she want him? Why did she_ love_ him? It was complicated for her to figure out. She felt her heart shatter everytime she thought about him.

She thought to herself, ''_Even when he's not here, he still finds a way to hurt me. Hadn't I convinced myself that I had gotten over him? I'm not a 13 year old anymore with a simple fangirl crush anymore.'' _

**''Who are you kidding? You still love him and yearn for him Sakura'' **her inner said.

''_Go back to sleep, I don't need you right now.'' _Sakura thought to her inner.

**''Fine, but I will be back.'' **said inner Sakura.

A man age 16 as well was walking by when he noticed the pink haired Kunoichi. He wore a bored expression and had a cigerrete dangling from his mouth. Shikamaru Nara saw the expression on the rosettes face _''Sasuke Uchiha''_ he thought to himself. He managed to walk up to her.

"Thinking about him again?'' he asked.

''No'' lied Sakura.

"Then why are you here? By yourself?'' he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Thinking. Don't you like to be by yourself when you are watching clouds?'' she asked kind of angry and kind of curious.

''I know we don't talk much, but for these 4 years, you've worried me. I sit at home thinkig back on that day me and the guys left on that resue mission and how you begged for us to bring him back. You're strong, but very emmotional. Especially about him. I don't know you that well, and I'm probably not the best to give advice, but you have to move on, and find someone else.'' Shikamaru said. Then, Sakura said, ''That didn't answer my question, and thankyou." Shikamaru stood up, with his back facing Sakura. ''Yes, i do like to watch them alone, but maybe next time, you should come along with me, just once at least.'' With that said he left.

GG: Ok so maybe that wasn't my best, but hey, you tell me. R & R and tell me where i went wrong. Are they too ooc?

Hope you like it and if i get enough reviews i'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

GG: So here is the next chapter of Blossoming love

**GG: So here is the next chapter of Blossoming love. So I didn't get enough reviews, but I'm still gonna review for those that did reviews I'm gonna update so enjoy and REVIEW please. I'm Trying to update as fast as i can, but my mom is making me tutor some kids in my neighborhood so i can buy my books with my money. So if i update to slow blame my mom not me. Lol. Sorry. R & R and enjoy!! ******

Chapter 2

Sakura looked out into space dumbfounded. "Um, sure, I'll go." She said, mostly to herself. He walked away with a smile gracing his features. Sakura, meanwhile, sat there, still thinking if what she said she would do.

"**Gosh, he is so hot. I mean seriously, he beats Sasuke, by a mile!" **said inner Sakura.

"_You know its not always about looks, you idiot." _Sakura argued.

"**You know I'm right, and by calling me an idiot you are calling yourself an idiot. Ha ha ha" **said inner Sakura.

"_Shut up for once I'd like to have my thoughts to myself so go away!!" _Sakura yelled ot her inner.

"**Fine, but you're gonna miss me" **said inner before she disappeared.

Sakura stood up and went to Tsunade's office where she found an unhappy Hokage and an angry and scared Naruto. "Granny Tsunade, please, all I'm asking for is for the ramen shop to open. I just came back from a mission and I want some ramen! I have survived on fish for five days, i need ramen!!" cried Naruto with anime tears flowing out of his eyes. "I want sleep, and sake, but we can't always get what we want now can we?" Tsunade said in an angry tone.

"Um, Tsunade, how did this rescue mission go?" asked Sakura. "Not so well, Sasuke was found but said that he was planning to return to get what he wants. We really don't know what he means by that." Said Tsunade. "Sakura-chan!! I missed you!!" said the hyper blonde, as he hugged Sakura with all his might. "Naruto, can't breathe." Sakura said gasping for air. "I'm sorry. But i'm really excited about seeing you." Said Naruto. "How about you come over to my house later with Hinata and i can make you some ramen so you won't get your butt kicked by Tsunade." Sakura smiled.

That evening Sakura was making some miso ramen, and thinking about Shikamaru for some strange reason. When someone knocked on the door. She was sure it wasn't Naruto, it was too early.

GG: Ooh cliff hanger, well i hope you enjoy, and review, tell me where i need help. I will put that in every chapter so yeah. REVIEW please (puppy eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

**GG: So its 12:oo am and i got nothin to do so i'm gonna update. Wow 2 updates one day, i'm on a roll. Well, hope you like it and yes Shika is hotter than Sasuke. Sorry Sasuke fangirls. Not really. Well, i hope you like it. Review!!**

Chapter 3

Sakura opened the door and there stood Sasuke smirking at her. "Hey there Sakura." he smirked. Sasuke was standing there in his all his glory. The man she cried for and became strong for. The man she loved was standing there before her. For some unknown reason Shikamaru's face came to her mind. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll only be here for an hour, but I will come back for what is mine." said Sasuke, reffering to her. "I'm not yours so just leave." Sakura said coldly, shutting the door in his face.

2 hours later another knock was heard. She opened the door and was elieved to see Naruto along with Hinata and Shikamaru. "Sorry Sakura, i asked Shikamaru to tag along. Since he is so lonely." grinned Naruto. "H-h-hi S-Sakura-chan, n-nice to see you." stuttered Hinata. "Hey Sakura-_chan_" Shikamaru said, adding the suffix to her name. This did not go unnoticed by the young rossette, she blushed and thought, _"Why am I blushing at what Shikamaru called me?",_but soon was pulled out of her thoughts by "Hm something smells real good!!" a really happy and hungry Naruto.

"Well dinner is ready, so lets head on over to the dinner table." Sakura said. She put the food on the food on the table and everyone got what they wanted. Naruto, stuffing down as much ramen as he could, asked, "Whats wrong Sakura?You haven't touched your food. Is everything ok? You better not say you're not hungry." "I'm ok, just thinking something." Sakura said. Naruto thought, "_I'll just ask after dinner."_ and continued to stuff his mouth, happy to finally have some ramen, and his friends and his girlfriend after 4 days.

Shikamru, only ate three bites and said he was full. He asked Sakura where the bathroom was.He stood in front of the sink washing his hands. _ "Something is wrong with Sakura, she must be thinking about Sasuke. Wait... Why am all of a sudden concerned with Sakura? Well, not really, I mean I think about her all the time and how that bastard hurt her so much she came crying ot us to brig him back." _Shikamaru thought.

Sakura was talking to Naruto, well, Naruto was talking, and Sakura looked like she was listening, but really was thinking."_I should tell Naruto about Sasuke coming to my house. Maybe Tsunade too. What am I doing, I sound like some scared little girl. I'm over That bastard, he's not even that good looking when you really look at him. But there was something that I used to like about him, but thats gone now."_ "Sakura, is something wrong? I mean you haven't said anything." said a concerened Naruto. "Well, 2 hours beore you guys came, S-s-sasuke came..." "What?! Sasuke came? Waht did he say? Did he go back?" asked Naruto. "Well, all I can remember him saying that he wanted what was his.And then i shut the door in his face." said Sakura. "Hey, Naruto, l-let me ask you something." "Yeah Sakura?" "Is Shikamaru single? I just want to knw out of curiousity, so don't get any ideas." said Sakura. "Well from what he told me, he's not with Temari anymore or Ino. Ino cheated on him. And he doesn't believe in long distance relationships. So yeah." said Naruto, smirking.

"Hey, you guys talking about me?", asked Shikamaru as he emerged form the bathroom. Sakura smiled at him. After Naruto and Hinata left Shika stayed behind and said, "Tomorrow i'm gonna go watch clouds." and then left.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

GG: Sorry my chapters are so short, but tell me where i went wrong, I'll update as soon as i can. I'm realy sleepy, and next time Naruto can help me out. Hope you enjoyed and review.


	4. Chapter 4

GG: Ok so here is chapter 4 of my story and I hope you like it

**GG: Ok so here is chapter 4 of my story and I hope you like it. I'm sorta having a hard time writing my stories because on top of having to tutor, my mom is taking me places to buy all the stuff for our vacation, soon I'm gonna stop updating but I will start again after my vacation, and that vacation is on july 20. I'm still trying to update as much as I can. Hope you like it, and please review…. Toodles.**

_Chapter 4_

After Shikamaru and the others left Sakura started cleaning the dishes and putting them away. After she did that, she went to the bathroom and took a bath. After she took a bath, she put on her black boxer/pajama/shorts, and red tang top, and got ready for bed.

In the morning she got up, and put on her ninja uniform. A Red Tang top with the Haruno symbol, and black mini with shorts under and her knee high boots. After that she combed her hair, and put on her head band. She double checked in the mirror and left. She went to the Hokage Mountain, where Shikamaru was. She had heard form Ino once that Shika watched clouds there. Well technically it went like this: _"OMG!! I have to go and take Shika his lunch at hokage mountain!!" Said Ino in a fangirl voice. "What is he doing there?" asked Sakura. "On his days off he goes there from morning to like 2pm to watch clouds." Replied Ino._

Brushing off the memory, Sakura walked to where Shikamaru laid on the ground.

"Hey thought you wouldn't come." Shikamaru said, lazily. "Yeah, well, you know decided to take your offer and come. I can see why you like it so much. With a;; my training and missions, and jobs at the hospital, I either don't have time or I'm to tired to look at the clouds." Sakura said. "What about your days off?" asked Shikamaru. "_When _I get my day off that is, which is barely." Sakura replied, smiling.

After a while of watching clouds, and a little chatter and small talk here and there, Shikamru finally asked, "Sakura, would you like me to treat you to some lunch?" "Yeah, alright, if that's ok with you." They walked over to Ichiraku talking about how their blonde teammates could be really annoying sometimes.

They made it to Ichiraku, and nonsuprisingly , found Naruto eating ramen, and Yamato crying anime tears. "Whats wrong Yamato?" asked Sakura. "He's by his 7th bowl, and guess who has to pay his bill," he said, still crying. "Uh, you" Sakura said sweatdropping. "We had a bet, that Sai couldn't get a girlfriend in less than an hour. And I won. Sai and him lost. Tomorrow Sai treats me to Ramen, but today Yamato treats me. Sai couldn't get a girlfriend because he was insulting them." Said Naruto, with a cheesy grin.

"Wow, you are a idiot Naruto" Sakura said. She ordered food and so did Shika. After Sakura finished, Shikamaru asked, "Sakura, would you like to go on date with me tomorrow?" Then Sakura said……….

**GG: OOH cliff hanger, what will Sakura answer? Will it be yes or no. Sorry, the chapter so short but I'm using my friend's computer. Well, like I said sorry about updating so slow. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**GG: Hey, sorry i haven't updated lately, just a lot of tutoring, babysitting my babybro, and plotting to kill my big bro. jk jk lol. Well; heres my next chapter of blossoming love, my cousin read it and said she prefers sasuke and sakura and told her to go shove a knife up her ass. lol... Review if you think she's crazy and if you like this chappie... Please Review anyways.**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"Oh my, well, alright." Said Sakura, as a blush spread on her cheeks lightly. Shikamru left. Naruto smirked at Sakura, which soon turned to a smile. "So, Sakura, hot date tomorrow night huh. Well, good luck." Sakura stood up and left to the hospital for her afternoon shift. On the way there she couldn't help but smile and think of shikamaru.

**"OMG!! Shikamaru just asked us out, and you said yes. Wasn't he just really hot, and smexy, and seriously way sweet?" **said her inner.

_**"**__Gosh, you're such a fangirl...don't think of anything but proffanity?And yes he was sweet.'' _Said Sakura.

"**Well, you must admit, he is so fine, and i'm not a fangirl" **

_"Well, you sure act like it, and its annoying. Now Shut up and go away." _Said Sakura agrilly.

Sakura walked inside and started her work.

After work, she quitely walked home. When she got to her apartment door, she took out her keys, and tried to open the door, but it was to dark to see. "Ughhhh I hate this!" Sakura mumbled loudly. (lol) She finally opened the door and found Naruto sitting on the couch.

"WTF? Naruto what are you doing here?" asked a very sleepy, tired and irritated Sakura. "HE HE HE, well funny story really, I locked myself out of my apartment and thought maybe you can help me. I found your spare key and decided to come in and sleep" he said with a really cheesy grin. "And yet you think you can become hokage." Sakura mumbled to herself. She walked to her room and changed to her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and screamed. In front of her stood the 6 foot man with onyx black locks and cold onyx eyes. He stared down at 5' 6 form. He rested his left hand on her shoulder. "I'm back." he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Why are you here you cold hearted bastard?" Sakura said, with venom dripping off every word. She obviously knew why he was there, he made it very clear to her the last time he came by. "I'm here to take what is rightfully mine my little cherryblossom." he said, smirking his famous Uchiha smirk. Sakura gave him the coldest glare she had ever givin anyone. She looked up at him and said, "Get out of my house now."

Sasuke couldn' help but smirk at how she was now acting towards him. He loved how she wasn't a fangirl anymore and how she didn't scream when she saw him. He knew he was hot (not),and in every village all the girls would squeel for him. Sakura wasn't like he expected her to be. She was more mature and stronger, and most deffinatly beautiful. Soon, he found himself moving foward to kiss her.

Sakura felt a pair of cold rough lips clash with her own soft pink ones. She gasped and his tongue entered her mouth. She pushed him away with all her might and then slapped him really hard across the face. "How fucking dare you steel my firts kiss you manwhore?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Naruto!!" she yelled. Soon, the hyper blonde entered the bathroom and gasped when he saw Sasuke. "Teme! What are you doing here?" he asked, like an idiot. "Naruto take to the hokage's office.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**gg: S tell me what you think. I mean seriously. I think Sasuke ego is getting to big for his head. LOL... R & R pwetty please wit cherry on top (puppy eyes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOTS: Well here it is the long awaited 6****th**** chapter of my story. Hope u like it!!!! Please R & R!!!!!!! Sorry 2 keep u waiting so long!!!! **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Naruto took Sasuke to the hokage, but Sakura kept thinking. 'Was it the right thing to do?' she asked herself in her head.

"**Well, of course it was! You don't want this ass ruinning your chances with Shikamaru, do you?" **inner Sakura said. When inner was making sense Sakura knew she was in trouble. "You know what? You are absolutly right." Sakura told her inner. "**When** **aren't I?" **said inner. After Sakura had a mental conversation with her inner and figured out she was going insane, she went to bed.

In the morning she woke up and did her morning routine, get dressed brush teeth, eat breakfast , go to hospital. After all that, she went to eat ramen with her best friends Naruto and Ino. "I'm so glad you're with Shikamaru now." Ino said, glumly. "We're not together yet," Sakura said, "I mean its just a date." "Just a date with the most eligible and hot bachelor in Konoha!!" Ino exclaimed. Ayame nodded in agreement with ino. "I don't see whats the big deal. Its just shikamaru." Naruto said. "Its not just Shikamaru or a Sakura's first crush since Sasu-gay, and Shika is super sexy." Ino explained.

"Fangirl." Naruto and sakura muttered. After they ate Sakura and ino walked towardas Sakura's apartment. Ino helped Sakura get dressed. Sexy black dress and shoes with high heels. Short curly pink hair, full red lips, and black eyeliner. Sakura was ready. Then Shikamaru called her.

"Hey meet me at hokage mountain." He told her. Sakira went to hokage mountain and saw a picnic table with a basket and a candle and flowers and Shikamaru dressed in black slack and a button up shirt.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**GOTS: Cliffy!! R&R please….. To be continued……….**


	7. Chapter 7

**JM: Okay so I have changed my penname yet again. I heart Jasper so yeah. Sorry about the cliffy last time. Here I am updating. I feel inspired!!!! My b-day is in a few weeks so please review to make it special. : ) **

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sakura looked at the oh so handsome Shikamaru. 'wow' she thought. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Um. Nothing." She said. **"Other than the fact that you are completely gorgeous!!!!!!" **yelled inner

Sakura. "Shut up!"Sakura yelled mentally. They sat down and began to eat. Sakura was completely

unaware that Shikamaru was staring at her all through dinner.

Shikamaru couldn't deny it, Sakura was the most beautiful, down to earth girl he had ever met.

He also knew that she was almost as smart as him, and way more realistic than Ino in more than one

way.

"So Shikamaru, let me ask you. Do you like me? I mean like more than friends." She said timidly,

which he just found totally adorable. "Well, what do you think. I don't just do this for anybody, not even

my mom." They started laughing. Sakura was content. He liked her, and that was all that was important

at the moment. "Do you like me?" he asked. "Yeah, a lot actually." She smiled. Shikamaru was also h

appy with the answer he got. "SO maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. "Yes. Yes

I'd love that actually." She answered. She had never so happy in her entire life. She had the most

wonderful person sh'd ever met and now he just asked her to be his. She couldn't explain what she felt

if anyone asked her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**JM: R & R PLEASE!!!!! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everyone. Im so so so so so sorry I havnet updated in so long but here it finally is. I take forever to write these. Lol. **

**ShikaSaku ShikaSaku**

The young genius walked home thinking of what he had just done. Sakura wasn't the type of girl he would have ever imagined himself falling for. She was too troublesome. She was loud, violent, ill tempered, beautiful, and too much in one package. He always wanted to fall for someone normal, not to pretty, not too ugly, not too out there and not to shy. Yet… here he was falling for Sakura. He had been since the day he saw her crying to bring Sasuke back to the village. He never admitted it but that day he felt a pang of jealousy that she couldn't want him. It was strange. He denied it, and said it was his fourteen year old hormones. Now he knew he was in denial all those years ago. He sighed, and muttered, "What a drag." He looked up at the dark sky. "No clouds."

He got to his apartment and opened the door. The apartment had all the essentials: couch, TV, coffee table. Kitchen: Fridge, counter, stove, microwave. Bedroom: Bed, dresser, closet for weapons. He found it to troublesome to decorate, and since he was on missions all the time what was the point. He only needed the place to sleep, eat and not live with his parents since they only nag him to clean or train. He wished he could share this place with someone.

Sakura.

To come home from a mission and walk into his warm living room with two kids playing and his lovely wife cooking something. He wouldn't mind the nagging so much if he was in love. He just hoped that his wife wasn't so violent with him. Now he wasn't saying it would be Sakura, he just hoped it would work out for that long, but sometimes fate has a funny way of deciding things. It wasn't wrong to wish though.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sakura sat in her tub filled with hot hot water. She was relaxing. For once, her thoughts were to herself, and not shared with her inner. Shikamaru was so different than other guys. He took everything easily and didn't push people into doing things. She knew that from missions that she went on with him. He wasn't obnoxious, or emo, or creepy, or crazy. He was still very mysterious and smart. She could get passed the laziness, and now he was her boyfriend. She knew he wouldn't do anything to piss her off, like Naruto, or stalk her like Rock Lee. He wasn't stuck up like Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru was perfect. Sakura had known him for a long time and she knew his defects but she didn't care.

"Wow." She said to herself. She closed her eyes and pictured a family. She was in the kitchen cooking when the front door opens and in her husband walks in with a heavy sigh. Her two kids are in the living room playing ninja and he sneaks up behind her and hugs her. He starts kissing up her neck while she giggles. "Stop, honey unless you want your dinner burned to a crisp." She laughed.

Sakura sighed. That was a nice a fantasy, but would she have to give up being a ninja? She didn't care, but she knew she could handle both so why worry about it? She got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself, and then she went to her room to change. She fell asleep.

Through her window entered a dark figure. He hovered over Sakura's sleeping form, and whispered in her ear. "You will bear my children and carry on the Uchiha name. My little cherry blossom, how could you forget about me so soon?" Sakura turned in her sleep and Sasuke kissed her cheek, and then disappeared out her window.

Sakura had sensed a dark presence and woke up. She looked around and her room was empty. Hm that was weird she thought to herself….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**That's the best I could do right now, im trying to do the impossible and work around my writer's block. Lol, Plzz R&R**


End file.
